


We see London, We See France...

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Artist Jimmy, Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, M/M, Making Out, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Riding, Round 9 - Colors, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Cas and Jimmy take a trip to the garage and see Dean's underpants!(...I'll see myself out...)





	We see London, We See France...

**Author's Note:**

> And I present to you my first ever fic written for a writing challenge. This one was for the SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge. The theme was colors and the prompt given to me and my two partners was "Big Dip O' Ruby"

Color: Big Dip O’ Ruby

“Seriously, how could you not realize you haven’t changed the oil in almost a year?” Jimmy asked for what had to be the millionth time as they drove down the road in Cas’ car. “I know that you’re a bit scatterbrained, Mr. Professor but come on, even you have to know that cars need new oil every now and then.” 

Castiel spared a glance over and saw that his twin was shaking his head in disbelief. He scowled, not really seeing why this was such an issue. “I forgot,” he replied simply, turning to face the road again. The garage they’d found should be coming up soon and he didn’t want to forget the turn and get lost. “My schedule has been hectic since I took on that extra class; it just slipped my mind.”

Huffing a small laugh, Jimmy shook his head at his brother; Cas had been been absent minded since they day they’d been born and it was highly unlikely that things would change now. “Whatever you say,” he replied with good natured resignation. “I just think you’re going to have a rough time explaining to the mechanic what you need. They’re probably going to call you dumbass more than a few times.”

They drove the rest of the short drive in silence and soon Cas was steering his car into one of the parking spaces in front of Singer’s garage. It didn’t look like the flashiest of places but Jimmy, who’d been the one to try and find a mechanic for Cas on short notice, had heard that the garage was pretty damn decent and didn’t typically cost an arm and a leg. 

“Are you going to stay in the car while I go inside?” Cas asked as he took his keys out of the ignition. 

Jimmy shook his head. “Nope, you can’t be trusted to handle any car related issues on your own,” he said, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I have to go along to supervise.”

Cas grumbled something under his breath about Jimmy being an asshole but he didn’t protest as Jimmy followed him inside. A bell jingled jauntily as he opened the door to the reception area which caused the older man behind the counter to look up from his paperwork.

“How can I help you boys?” he asked gruffly, reaching up to adjust the worn trucker’s cap on his head. He only seemed momentarily confused by the fact that there were two identical men in his shop.

“Hi, I spoke to you on the phone earlier today,” Jimmy said stepping forward, deciding that he might as well do this; he knew that Cas wasn’t as good with the whole ‘people’ thing as he was. “My brother’s car is in desperate need of an oil change.”

The man looked down at the appointment book in front of him and scratched his beard idly. “Oh yeah, here you are; Novak, right?” he asked, looking up at the two of them. He nodded towards the chairs situated in the one corner of the room where someone had apparently went to the trouble of organizing a waiting area. “You two can wait here, this shouldn’t take all that long.” Cas handed him the keys and the man wandered over to a door marked ‘employees only’ and walked out, raising his voice to bark out, “Dean! Got an oil change for you!”

The door shut behind him, muffling the sounds of metallic clanking and blaring rock music, and leaving Jimmy and Cas to wait.

 

A little over a half an hour later the man, Bobby, they’d learned while chatting with him during the wait, gave Cas his receipt along with a glare that clearly told him to remember his car maintenance or else. Cas grimaced and felt his cheeks heat slightly at the reprimand.

“There you go,” Bobby said before gesturing vaguely towards the garage. “Dean should have moved your car out into the lot by now, he’ll give you your keys. Thank you for choosing Singer’s.”

Jimmy gave him a cheery wave as they left and they wandered outside to see Cas’ car sitting outside one of the open bay doors. They both froze several steps away as they caught sight of the man walking out of the garage.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy whispered. His hand shot out to grab Cas’ arm. “Please tell me I’m not hallucinating.”

“You are most definitely are not,” Cas replied in an awed tone, his voice deepening slightly in a way that let Jimmy know that at least he wasn’t the only one practically popping a boner in the middle of a garage parking lot. 

The man walking towards Cas’ car was something out of both of their wettest dreams.

A pair of well worn, grease stained jeans rode low on a pair of tight hips despite the belt threaded through the loops; above the sinful hips, a light grey t-shirt clung enticingly to a broad chest, a solid pair of biceps and muscular shoulders but what really held the twins transfixed was the man’s face. He looked like a damn model with his chiseled jaw, full lips and his bright green eyes.

_Hot damn_...Jimmy thought, watching the fluid lope of the man walking towards them. Shaking his head slightly, he mentally slapped himself in hopes of regaining his brain functions.

“Hey, uh, I guess one of you is Mr. Novak?” the man asked in a deep voice that brought to mind good whiskey. His eyes flickered back and forth, trying to figure out which of them he was supposed to give the keys to.

“Actually we’re both Mr. Novak,” Cas piped up having apparently recovered faster from his sudden exposure to the Adonis figure in front of them. “The car belongs to me though; I’m Castiel and this is my brother Jimmy.” 

Cas held his hand out which the man took, smiling. “I’m Dean,” he introduced himself before offering his hand to Jimmy. The hand was pleasantly warm and he imagined that broad hand on his body doing fantastic things to him. “You know I’m sure Bobby gave you a lecture already but you really should keep a better eye on your mileage. Not changing your oil can lead to all sorts of problems.”

“Yeah but then we wouldn’t have a reason to visit fine establishments like this,” Jimmy spoke up, peering intently at Dean. He poured on the charm even though it was highly likely a prime specimen such as this was straight.

A guy couldn’t be blamed for trying after all.

To the twins’ surprise, the corners of Dean’s mouth twitched upward and his eyes became slightly heated. “That would be a shame wouldn’t it?” he replied, giving each of them a lingering once over before he adopted a more relaxed posture. “But you probably shouldn’t let your car get that far over before you come in for an oil change.”

Jimmy held out his hand for the keys which Dean placed in his hands; his fingers touched the skin of Jimmy’s palm and stayed there long enough that, when the heavy gaze that rested on his face was taken into account, he knew that Dean was definitely not completely straight. Cas watched them eagerly, taking in every detail, and for a minute not one of them moved an inch.

“Dean! I need you to finish up that Carolla, Mr. Hutchinson will be here in an hour!” Bobby’s voice echoed out of the open door of the garage, startling all three of them out of whatever haze they’d fallen into. 

Grimacing slightly, Dean finally drew his hand back as he turned towards the garage. “Yeah, I’m on it!” he called back before turning back to the twins. Jimmy hoped that he wasn’t imagining the hint of disappointment in his eyes but it disappeared when Dean smiled and continued speaking, his voice almost teasing, “I’ve got to get back to work but I better see this car again in about five thousand miles, you got me?”

It took Cas a second to respond since it appeared that he hadn’t quite shaken off whatever had fallen over all of them a minute ago but once he registered Dean’s words, he nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes. I will definitely be more diligent in my car care from now on,” Cas said which caused Dean to smile in satisfaction.

“Then my job here is done, you guys have a nice day,” Dean replied, flashing them a smile that bordered on flirtatious and made both of the twins more than a bit tingly. Dean waved at them and turned to finally walk away.

Cas and Jimmy would not have been ashamed to admit that their eyes were laser focused on the man’s tight ass in those jeans as he walked away. 

After a few minutes, knowing full well that their staring was absolutely bordering on creepy, they were able to pry themselves away and get into the car. They buckled their seatbelts and Cas put the key in the ignition and turned as he made the comment about needing to get his car serviced on a more regular basis.

“Yeah, I think both our cars need serviced more often,” Jimmy said with a heavy dose of innuendo. His eyes drifted into the rearview mirror in hopes of catching another glimpse of their sexy mechanic and saw Dean walking around to the back of a sedan. “I know exactly who can--”

His voice trailed off as Dean crouched down at the back of the car and he saw _them_.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus!” Jimmy breathed, not sure if he was hallucinating but he hoped that he wasn’t because the sight in front of him was so fucking perfect he wished he had his camera or pencils to capture the moment.

He could feel Cas turning to look at him in concern but he refused to look away from the mirror; he didn’t want to miss a second of this. “Jimmy, what’s wrong?”

“Look in the rearview right now!” he said hurriedly, patting urgently at his twin’s arm and hoping that Cas would be able to catch a glimpse too as he imagined running his hands over the discovery under Dean’s jeans.

There was a slight pause and then his brother was speaking in the same awed tone that he’d used earlier. “Oh sweet baby Jesus…”

“I know, Cas,” Jimmy said as they both gazed hungrily at the rearview mirror and wished that they could risk turning around for a full on perspective of their mechanic and his little secret. “I know.”

Dean was wearing a pair of panties.

From this distance it was hard to tell but Jimmy would swear that they were satin; the sheen of the fabric was slightly polished, highlighting the deep red that contrasted nicely with the creme colored lace at the waistband. The color of the panties complemented the gloriously tan strip of skin that was exposed by Dean’s shirt riding up and Jimmy thanked his lucky stars that he’d decided to try and catch another glimpse of him in the mirror.

And what a glimpse it was.

Jimmy was seriously considering getting out of the car and going to over to give the man his number when Dean suddenly looked up and into the garage bay as if someone had called his name. The twins watched with disappointment as he stood up, his shirt falling down to cover the top of his jeans and thereby concealing the wonderful surprise underneath; then to their further dismay, Dean sauntered out of view and left them staring at the ass end of a mid-nineties sedan that had seen much better days. 

“We should have gotten his number,” Cas sighed wistfully as he put the car into gear and they drove away. Jimmy nodded in agreement.

Yes, they should have.

 

A few weeks later found the twins in their apartment, something that didn’t usually occur on a Saturday night since they almost always went out for at least a beer or two but ever since their encounter at the garage two weeks ago, they’d been in a bit of a funk.

Cas and Jimmy were still hung up on Dean.

They lamented the fact that they hadn’t pressed their advantage when they had been talking to Dean. It had been more than obvious that the man had been responding positively to Jimmy hitting on him so they should have just made a play for him; true this didn’t mean that Dean would have been okay with sleeping with the both of them but Cas admitted that he wouldn’t have minded living vicariously through Jimmy, especially if his twin had given him a very thorough breakdown of what had happened. Unfortunately for the Novak twins, Jimmy hadn’t made a move and now they weren’t sure if they’d ever get the chance again.

Jimmy had suggested taking his car in for some sort of maintenance but there was absolutely nothing wrong with his car that needed attention and they were paranoid that it would make them look bad to Dean if they wasted his time with a car that was running perfectly. So it seemed that they wouldn’t have a legitimate reason to visit Singer’s garage until Cas’ car needed another oil change and that was five thousand miles away.

It looked like they may never get to see what other dirty little secrets Dean was hiding under those grease stained clothes and that thought was just depressing; hence the reason they were currently at home on a Saturday night.

“We need to get out,” Cas said suddenly from his place lounging on the couch with one of his textbooks. Jimmy, who was hunched over the coffee table staring at his sketch pad, only grunted in acknowledgement. “Jimmy, I think it’s time we get over Dean. We’re probably never going to see him again.”

The mention of Dean’s name broke through Jimmy’s artistic haze and he looked up. “We’ll see him when we take your car to get its oil changed,” he pointed out before turning back to the piece he’d been working on for two weeks. It was nowhere close to being finished but that was because he was taking his time with this one; it had to be perfect.

“That will be months from now and you know it,” Cas countered, getting up off the couch and crawling down to sit next to his brother. “We can’t continue like this for months.” He paused for a minute, watching Jimmy work before continuing, “I mean, you have been working on that drawing for two weeks, that can’t be healthy.”

Jimmy ignored the jab and held up two colored pencils, “Do you think they were more ‘Big Dip O’ Ruby’ red or more ‘Bittersweet Shimmer’? I want to make sure I do those panties justice.”

Despite his twin’s blatant belief that they needed to put Dean and his pretty panties out of their minds, Cas looked at the proffered pencils thoughtfully before picking the ruby. “Now that we’ve answered that important question, go and get dressed,” Cas ordered, his tone brooking no argument as he patted Jimmy on the shoulder. “We’re going to go to the bar and have a few beers to ease us back into normalcy, okay?”

Staring glumly at the sketch he’d been working on, an erotic piece featuring Dean sprawled out on mussed sheets in nothing but those damn panties, and nodded. Cas was right. There was no use staying hung up on someone that they couldn’t have. Maybe going out would help get the mechanic off his mind.

“Alright, let me get dressed,” he sighed as he put his pencils and other supplies into the tin he kept them in. He risked one last glance at the sketch before he flipped the book closed.

Cas was right; it was time to move on.

 

The Roadhouse was filled to the brim with people, as was typical on a summer Saturday night.

Jimmy lead the way through the packed bar, dodging tipsy patrons as he went and greeting anyone they knew but he and Cas didn’t stop to chat; they were on a mission to obtain booze and nothing was going to stop them. Eventually they made it to the bar and, by some miracle, found two empty stools next to each other. Cas ordered them a round and they chatted with Ash, the bartender on duty tonight.

Being in the crowded and lively bar did seem to have the desired effect though Jimmy was pleased to see. He could tell that Cas was cheering up as he made their excuses with Ellen the owner who teased about not seeing them for so long; his twin was smiling broadly, eyes twinkling, as he blamed a busy work schedule and family obligations for their absence and the sight made Jimmy feel better too. 

_Maybe we really weren’t doing ourselves any favors by being cooped up_ , he thought to himself as he took a hefty swig of his beer, using the mirror behind the bar to idly observe the partons when Ash wandered off to take care of someone. _We were stuck in some sort of bad vibes loop or something._

After a while Jimmy was getting just tipsy enough that he was going to quietly suggest to Cas that they head home, in hopes that they could get up to a bit of mischief, when he caught sight of something in the mirror that made his heart stop and then immediately start beating at a rapid pace. He recognized that set of broad shoulders covered by a black t-shirt and that sliver of facial profile.

Dean.

Frozen by indecision (Should he go over to him? Should he see if Dean came to them? Should he tell Cas so they could leave?), Jimmy didn’t notice anyone approaching him until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Look who I found,” Dean’s sexy voice rumbled, sending a shiver down Jimmy’s spine. “I didn’t know you guys came here.”

_I’ll come anywhere you want_ , Jimmy thought heatedly before chiding himself. Thinking filthy thoughts was definitely not going to help this situation but he really couldn’t help it; just the sound of Dean’s voice had his mind leaping into the gutter.

Luckily for him, Cas stepped up and handled the situation. “We come here one or two nights a week usually but only for a few drinks,” he said, turning to talk to Dean and lifting his bottle in indication. Jimmy felt a tinge of pride to see that his twin had his ‘flirty face’ on; not many people, Jimmy included, could withstand that look for long. It had gotten them more than a few one night stands over the years. “I will admit we’ve been busy the past few weeks and haven’t had the time to stop by.”

Dean slapped a hand on each of their shoulders, the contact causing goosebumps to break out on Jimmy’s arms, especially when the hand lingered there for more than a few seconds longer than was usually socially acceptable. “Well, I’m glad you were able to show up and that I ran into you,” Dean said jovially, finally taking his hands away. He nodded in the direction of the booths, “Wanna have a drink with me? My brother just left; he’s all responsible and what not and said he needed to go home and get some sleep. I could use the company.”

There was no mistaking the speculative look in Dean’s eyes as he gazed at the two of them. Jimmy met Cas’ eye and, with the wordless communication that came natural to twins, he received a small nod. “We’d love to keep you company, Dean,” Jimmy replied with a grin, sliding off his stool gracefully. He may have stood just a tiny bit too close to Dean but was delighted when he didn’t move away. 

They definitely had a shot.

Dean ordered another round and then led them away through the crowd back to an empty booth. In a bold move that he prayed would pay off; Jimmy slid in after Dean instead of sitting next to Cas. The line of heat at his side and the fact he’d been imagining having his way with Dean for about two weeks now made him want to just abandon all the flirting and just offer to take him back to their apartment to ravage him but he refrained. He and Cas were going to have to be on their A game tonight because he was not letting Dean get away a second time.

So, in accordance with their usual battle plan, Cas and Jimmy bounced back and forth, keeping the small talk going until it was time to take things up a notch. They were pleasantly surprised to find out that, on top of being sex personified, Dean was funny and nice to talk to which were added bonuses that Jimmy added into the pro column. Soon they were slipping in as many chances for innuendo that they could and each time they were met with either a flirty response from Dean or a knowing smile.

Time seemed to pass by much more quickly than was possible and soon the bar was starting to clear out; they’d been talking with Dean for several hours and Jimmy could tell that they had him hooked. Dean had been leaning eagerly forward towards Cas since the halfway mark of the evening and he’d relaxed his leg to the one side so that his thigh rested solidly against Jimmy’s. Now all they had to wait was for an opportunity to make their offer. 

“So, I’ve got to ask,” Dean said, taking a hefty swig from his nearly empty beer. He glanced between Jimmy and Cas with a grin, “Since you’re the first twins that I’ve ever really talked to, how many times do you get invites for kinky threesomes? I mean, looking like you do, you’ve had to have had more than a few offers.”

There it was.

“Well, you see Dean,” Jimmy said, taking the lead. He was always the better of the two for making a smooth invitation. He turned so his body was fully facing Dean and his hand may or may not have brushed against Dean’s as he reached for his beer; Jimmy took a purposeful drink from the bottle, giving the movement as much meaning as possible before taking the bottle away and licking his lips. “That’s where you have things a bit muddled; we don’t get the offers.” He paused for effect and gave Dean’s body a slow, heated once over. “We _make_ them. So, what do say? Wanna come home with us?”

The hungry look on Dean’s face was confirmation enough.

 

Getting through the doorway to their apartment proved to be difficult; apparently it wasn’t possible for three grown men to cling to each other as they tried to maneuver through but they gave it a good college try before they reluctantly separated.

“I am such a lucky son of a bitch,” Dean said in between the kisses he was planting on Jimmy’s neck. Cas had drawn the short straw by having the keys so he’d had to be the one to open the door and make sure everything was locked up before joining Dean and him in the bedroom. “How did I manage to land not just one, but two hot guys like you?”

“Looking like a fucking male model, for one thing,” Jimmy managed to get out as he worked on stripping Dean of his shirt. He was just about to work on the button of his jeans when Cas came into the room.

He took a second to look at them and take off his shirt before saying, “The panties also helped.”

Dean stiffened for a second, his hands tightening on Jimmy’s hips. His head turned to face Cas as he asked in shock, “How did you know about that?”

Jimmy chuckled and began nipping and sucking at Dean’s collarbone while Cas walked over to press himself against Dean’s back. Cas put his lips to his ear and whispered, “Word of advice Dean, invest in longer shirts or tighten your belt.”

“Or watch how you bend over at work,” Jimmy offered playfully though in the back of his mind a small ripple of fear rose up. What if Dean didn’t want to sleep with them now that they’d revealed the fact they knew his secret?

But to his relief, Dean only laughed; he reached a hand up to tangle in Cas’ hair and the other to lightly cup the back of Jimmy’s head. “Well, I guess that means I can stop worrying about having to explain my underwear choice for the night.”

Cas and Jimmy both froze, staring at each other as this information sank in; as soon as his brain began functioning again, Jimmy’s hands took up their abandoned task and started pulling frantically at the opening of Dean’s jeans while Dean chuckled with amusement at their shock. Jimmy felt the fabric part and he inhaled sharply at what he found.

They were the red panties from before.

“So I take it from your stunned silence you two are mphff--” Dean started to say, before Jimmy’s mouth cut him off. They kissed until Jimmy’s lungs were screaming for air and he was forced to pull away, panting heavily. Dean looked at him, eyes dazed and mouth slack and swollen, “I take it you two approve?”

The twins didn’t bother responding verbally; together they pulled Dean onto the bed. Jimmy hurriedly shimmied out of his pants while Cas made out furiously with Dean, his hands tugging his jeans down to expose more of the panties; the sight had Jimmy’s heart pounding. Once he was naked he nudged Cas out of the way and took over the extremely important job of keep Dean’s lips occupied while his twin stripped himself down to his skin. Soon the only bit of clothing that remained between the three of them was the pair of panties. To the twins’ horror, Dean’s hands slid down to peel them off.

“No!” they both protested simultaneously, their hands shooting out to stop him.

Cas licked his lips and stared down at the silken fabric that wrapped around Dean’s hips and contained his impressive length. “Keep them on, please?” he asked tentatively; Jimmy nodded eagerly to show that he too wanted the underwear to remain.

A sly smirk curled the corners of Dean’s mouth and his eyes glittered mischievously. He slid backward so that he was sprawled out over the bed lazily; Jimmy and Cas’ eyes were glued to the hand that he slid achingly slow down his bare chest, caressing the muscles and tawny skin, before his fingers reached the lacy hem of his underwear. One of them, Jimmy would swear it was Cas, whimpered softly as the hand teased underneath for a second before withdrawing and reaching down to cup his dick through the panties.

“You guys really love these, don’t you?” Dean mused idly, his gaze flickering back and forth between them much like they had all those weeks ago when they’d first met. Jimmy’s hands gripped the comforter as he watched Dean caress the bulge in his underwear because it was the only way to stop him from leaping on him and rutting against him like an animal. This desperation must have shone through since Dean chuckled. “Oh yeah, you totally do” he said as he rose up onto his knees and clapped his hands before rubbing them together in anticipation. “So how is this going to work, boys?”

Jimmy and Cas glanced at each other; they had spent several hours after meeting Dean all those weeks ago fantasizing in excruciating detail what they wanted to do to their sexy mechanic; the discussion had gotten more than a bit...heated. He knew exactly which scenario he wanted and, knowing his twin like he did, Cas wanted the same thing.

He shuffled over so he was right up against Dean, running his hands up and down Dean’s bare chest while his twin circled around Dean and pressed himself up against his back; Cas started caressing his sides and abdomen while kissing the side of his neck.

“I would absolutely love to suck you off while you wear these panties,” he answered, running his hands over the silken bulge causing him to inhale sharply. Jimmy smirked and continued, “While you get fucked by Cas, how’s that sound?”

Dean’s hips bucked into Jimmy’s hands and his head fell back on Cas’ shoulder briefly before he looked back at him. Jimmy shivered at the ravenous look in those heated green eyes. “Really fucking good is how that sounds.”

The twins chuckled at this and moved into position, Cas pulling Dean back with him so they were laid out with Cas’ back against the headboard with Dean on top of him while Jimmy rummaged through the bedside table. He returned with the lube and a condom to find Dean and Cas making out, their bodies rolling together as Dean craned his neck to meet his twin’s mouth.

Jimmy paused to enjoy the show for a minute by loosely stroking his aching cock, which made tiny shivers of pleasure shimmy down his spine, but made a sound of protest when Cas’ hand dipped down under the panties to start jacking Dean’s length languidly. “Hey!” he chided, shuffling over so he was by their sides; he gave them a mock glare and gestured at Dean’s groin. “That’s my area, Cas; you get to fuck him and I get that.” 

He was pleased to see Dean shudder pleasantly at the idea of areas of his body being claimed by each of them; Cas pouted slightly but removed his hand and went back to kissing Dean slowly and deeply. Satisfied that his brother would keep his hands to himself, Jimmy nudged Dean’s legs, along with his twin’s, apart and knelt in the space between them. 

Definitely the Big Dip O’ Ruby, he thought to himself, his mind flashing back to his artistic quest earlier this evening, as he gazed down at the scrap of cloth that only barely contained Dean’s impressive girth. Unable to stop himself, he ran his finger lightly over the straining fabric, a minor shudder going through him and down to his groin at the feel of the silken texture mixed with the heat of Dean’s body. He imagined rubbing his own cock against Dean until they both came and had to forcibly put his mind back on track.

A soft moan slipped from Dean at Jimmy’s touch and was muffled by Cas’ mouth. Slicking up his fingers, Jimmy carefully slipped the pretty underwear to the side so he could work at finger inside him.

The hitch in Dean’s breathing at the intrusion was followed by a groan so filthy it made Jimmy’s dick throb forcefully.

With one hand slowly pumping in and out of Dean’s hole, Jimmy bent his head and finally began teasing the line of Dean’s prominent erection through the panties with his lips, something he’d been itching to do since he’d taken Dean’s jeans off. He mouthed at the tip of his cock while he looked up to see Cas’ hands running all over his chest; they were kissing frantically and Jimmy felt a pang of jealousy. He made a mental note to work in some makeout time with their new partner; those lips were just begging to be nibbled on.

Feeling a bit impish, Jimmy suckled at the head of Dean’s leaking dick from where it had slipped free of the underwear just as he twisted his fingers to graze his prostate. He watched in amusement as Dean twitched forcefully, his mouth falling open as he made a keening noise; Cas met his gaze and raised an eyebrow knowingly before gripping Dean’s hips and grinding upward.

This time Dean gasped, instinctively grinding down on Jimmy’s fingers as if they were a cock. Jimmy palmed himself with his free hands as he imagined Dean riding him but reluctantly pushed that thought away; that would come later. He glanced up to see Dean gazing down at him with lust blown eyes.

“Do you think you’re ready to take Cas’ cock yet?” he asked, his voice thick with arousal. He knew full well that Dean had to be itching to have more in him than his fingers from the way his hips worked restlessly. He deliberately hit his prostate again and chuckled at the short moan this pulled out of him. “You ready to ride my brother into this mattress?”

To Jimmy and Cas’ surprise, Dean’s response to this teasing was to reach down and pull Jimmy’s hand away from him. Before they could wonder if something was wrong, Dean had moved so he was on his knees straddling Cas’s lap; in a blink of an eye he skillfully rolled a condom down his twin’s length before he slid himself down on it. A shocked groan was ripped from Cas’ mouth at being encased in tight wet heat so suddenly and Jimmy watched as his hips bucked up out of reflex but Dean moved with the movement with a soft sigh.

He grinned down at Jimmy as his hips rolled ever so slowly. “I think that answers your question,” Dean said before gesturing to his lap and raising an eyebrow. “Now, wasn’t I promised a blow job?”

Jimmy, too turned on by the male model currently impaled on his twin’s dick to form words, just nodded eagerly and positioned himself so his face was in Dean’s lap. The angle was a bit awkward but completely worth it when Dean cursed as he pulled the hem of the panties down with his teeth to free his length.

“Holy fuck,” Dean panted, reaching a hand down to tangle in Jimmy’s hair and tug slightly when he started taking him into his mouth. “Cas, your brother’s mouth is fucking amazing.”

Cas chuckled. “He is good, isn’t he?” he said, shifting around so he could peer around Dean to catch a glimpse. “Make sure you pull his hair a little; he likes that.”

“Fuck, you two are fucking perfect,” Dean groaned before he did just that which caused Jimmy to moaned around him; this started a chain reaction since it made Dean’s hips twitch upward which in turn had Cas bucking his hips up into Dean. This helped them established a rhythm and soon Dean was rocking skillfully between them, thrusting back onto Cas’ cock before rocking up into Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy ached to touch himself but couldn’t without losing his balance so he was forced to just listen to Dean and Cas’ groans and moans get louder and more frantic while his own neglected dick leaked and ached between his legs. 

He glanced up to see Dean’s head thrown back, his long neck exposed and the muscles of his stomach working rhythmically to move his hips and this made him moan again. The play of muscle under tan and lightly freckled skin was utterly hypnotic and Jimmy almost forgot the current task at hand.

They all moved together for what felt like ages, Cas and Dean moaning and panting in tandem while Jimmy hummed in counterpoint before Cas’ hands gripped his hips tight enough that his knuckles turned white. He came with a shout and pulled Dean’s hips down tight against him, stopping Dean from moving while he ground upward, before going limp.

Seizing his chance and wanting to pull the same desperate noises out of Dean, Jimmy held onto Dean’s hips too and pulled out all the stops, bobbing his head up and down in Dean’s lap while tugging on his balls and tonguing at the tip. Dean gripped his hair tightly and rocked his hips up, using Jimmy’s mouth almost brutally in a way that Jimmy secretly loved as his moans turned into a steady keening. Soon his movements got shorter and more urgent until Dean froze, his entire body tensed while he pushed Jimmy’s head down and held it there as he came in his mouth.

Jimmy swallowed as much as he could, though some of Dean’s come spilled out of his mouth, before pulling off and taking some panting breaths. The only thing on his mind was how badly he needed to touch himself. He straightened up and rose to his knees, his hard cock bobbing almost painfully in front of him. Dean reached out a hand to touch him but Jimmy nudged it away; this wasn’t going to take long.

He let out a strangled groan at the first stroke as he looked down at the blissed out and boneless heap that Dean and Cas had become. His hand flew over his cock and he fucked into the tunnel of his fist as he took in their flushed, pleasure slack faces; every pump brought him barrelling towards the edge but it was the sight of those wrecked satiny panties damp with spit, lube and Dean’s come and the idea of adding his own to the mix that had fiery heat exploding in his groin. He groaned as he came in stripes over Dean’s lap, painting the red fabric with white.

His body felt like it was made of rubber and Jimmy couldn’t help collapsing on top of the pile. Cas grumbled from the bottom and they slowly rearranged so that they laid side by side with Dean between them. Jimmy rolled to his side and placed a heavy arm on his chest and smiled when he saw his twin do the same.

“That was--fucking fantastic,” he breathed once he’d gotten his second wind. Dean grinned down at him before looking over at Cas. 

“Hell yeah it was,” Dean said, completely sated and sounding a bit hoofed. He folded his arms behind his head and the twins took the opportunity to press themselves closer to his sides. “You boys really know how to show a guy a good time.” He paused, looking down at his sex stained panties, before laughing good naturedly and closing his eyes. “Though I think my underwear is a little worse for wear.” He sighed, “Oh well, there’s more where those came from.”

Jimmy’s brain screeched to a halt again as he looked over at an equally alert Cas; he knew that his twin was thinking the same exact thing. 

“What color are they?” Jimmy asked eagerly. He swore his spent cock twitched at the thought of Dean’s underwear drawer being filled with oodles of panties in different cuts and colors. “And more importantly, can we see them?”

Dean chuckled and smirked down at the two of them. “Oh, there are all kinds of colors,” he answered teasingly, making Cas and Jimmy practically drool at the imagined possibilities. “And I guess you’ll have to invite me over again some time and see. Though if you are this rough on all of them, you’ll owe me a few new pairs.”

Jimmy met Cas’ gaze and knew immediately that they would be inviting Dean over very soon. 

And that they would be spending a lot of money on panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, for some reason it took _forever_ to write that sex scene; I actually had one all written out and ended up shelving that one (because you never know when a pre-written DCJ sex scene might come in handy). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and since I haven't mentioned it in a while, if you feel the urge to come and fangirl with me over DCJ or Destiel or if you have a prompt you want me to take a swing at, feel free to come and visit me on tumblr (blue-reveries). 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
